


I Can't Smile Without You

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is supposed to be written for Tim’s birthday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hate to say that, but it sounded better in my head - maybe I should do more description, I’m just insecure about how my descriptions are, if they give back what I wait for them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song is <i>Barry Manilow - I can’t smile without you</i> (and I think it’s perfect for Dick and Tim)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Smile Without You

The rain was falling cruelly and constantly, and Tim was drenched enough, but he didn’t care. He shook off the raindrops and shut the door behind himself. He dropped his jacket on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

 

Tim was angry. He clenched his teeth and pressed his lips together. He had known Dick for a long time, how can that be he still can make him lose it and being upset? Dick is such a _dick_ – sometimes.

 

Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest and he started slowly impose laps in his living room. Then he heard the music, the tender melody sneaked in the house and gently embraced him.

 

_♪You know I can’t smile without you  
I can’t smile without you♫_

 

Tim blinked and he stepped to the window and looked out of it. As he saw Dick, his eyes widened and he rushed to the door, to outside to stop the man. But he couldn’t say a word, he wanted to yell, to demand explanation, _something_ … But he just stand in front of the open forgotten door and stared at Dick. The man was standing in the pouring rain, didn’t care about it, looking hopefully at Tim, smiling at him guilty – and the music covered them like a warm, used blanket.

 

_♫You know I can’t smile without you  
I can’t smile without you♪_

 

Tim pressed his lips together. He was touched. He took a deep breath and he hurried to Dick and wrapped is arm around him. He didn’t care about the soaking rain, he just buried his face into the man’s wet neck, and Dick embraced him, tight and possessing.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Tim whispered.

 

Dick chuckled. “I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I mean this. I mean the song.”

 

Tim chuckled as well. “Come inside.”

 

Dick dropped his soaked jacket and he ran his fingers over his wet hair. “Timmy,” he addressed the younger, and Tim turned to him. Dick gulped and he stepped to the other and stroked his hand softly. “I know you said earlier you already have what you could ever wish for,” he said quietly, and Tim frowned. “I wanted to give you something for your birthday anyway.”

 

“Birth–? Oh, I forgot.”

 

Dick laughed loudly. “You forgot your own birthday, baby bird?”

 

Tim nodded. “Seems like,” he mumbled.

 

Dick’s laugh tamed into a wide smile and he pulled out a little box from his pocket. “This is not that kind of ring,” he explained quickly. “I just… wanted to give you something pretty what you can always wear.”

 

Tim smiled tenderly at Dick, and let him place the ring on his finger. “Thank you,” he whispered and lifted himself up on his tiptoes and kissed Dick’s lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
